


Tea Leaves and Sweet Dreams

by isamaar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult modeling, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dragon dildo, Ball Gags, Cam Modeling, Dedue drives an eco-safe SUV, M/M, Polyamory, and now he's curious, anyway go save the planet kiddos, but we knew that already, camboy au, caspar and dedue are gym rats, he'd drive a prius but he's to big, rope play, sex cam worker Ashe Ubert, someone accidentally retweeted porn on dedue's twitter feed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamaar/pseuds/isamaar
Summary: As he scrolled along after he'd turned on some live action Netflix drama, his thumb stopped on an extremely not safe for work video. It took a moment for his brain to realize what he was looking at before his cheeks turned a deep red, quickly scrolling past the incriminating post.He blinked owlishly at his TV screen before looking back down at his phone.Slowly, he regained the courage to scroll back up.There, a pretty, freckled face and mesmerizing green eyes glanced up at the camera, a small smirk on his face as he licked the underside of someone's cock with a more than average length and girth. He wore a masquerade mask to hide his identity, Dedue presumed. It didn't hide the fact that he had the prettiest lips he had ever seen, be it mouthing another man's cock or not.Dedue gulped heavily. He never gave much thought to his sexuality. Hardly anyone caught his attention the way the individual in the video did.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dedue Molinaro/Caspar von Bergliez, Linhardt von Hevring/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	1. Angelica

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(they stare at me while i) crave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035567) by [akhikosanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada). 

> My first chaptered work! The plan is for this to be eehhh roughly 5 chapters or so. I was inspired by akihikosanada's Camboy AU, so I pulled some inspiration from there. The Sylvix discord continues to be so supportive and helpful as always, so this is first and foremost written for them as thanks for their support. Enjoy!

Dedue didn't have many belongings, so when he had to uproot his life to move to a new city, it was an easy move. He liked to keep it simple, . Having minimal belongings meant packing and unpacking was a breeze, making it easier to take into account what went where and what went missing. Besides, Dedue always thought that having too many things was suffocating. It made it hard for him to concentrate if he had too many items surrounding him. He considered home his sanctuary, after all.

After finishing up his dinner for the night, he decided to retire to his loveseat and put on Netflix as background noise, while he scrolled through his Twitter on his phone.

He didn't follow too many people-- Friends, lifting gurus and a handful of his favorite celebrities here and there. He mostly followed for the news.

As he scrolled along, his thumb stopped on an extremely not safe for work video. It took a moment for his brain to realize what he was looking at before his cheeks turned a deep red, quickly scrolling past the incriminating post.

He blinked owlishly at his TV screen before looking back down at his phone.

Slowly, he regained the courage to scroll back up.

There, a pretty, freckled face and mesmerizing green eyes glanced up at the camera, a small smirk on his face as he licked the underside of a cock more than average length and girth. He wore a masquerade mask to hide his identity, Dedue presumed. It didn't hide the fact that he had the prettiest lips he had ever seen, be it mouthing another man's cock or not.

Dedue gulped heavily. He never gave much thought to his sexuality. Hardly anyone caught his attention the way the individual in the video did. Despite his lack of physical attraction to others, he still reacted like a man,basketball shorts now tented.  ,

With a steady thumb, he clicks on the Twitter profile.  _ KnightRiderLugh, huh? _ Dedue thought as he read his username.  _ Like the hero Loog… _

Reading his bio, it looks like this individual liked to go by Lugh as an alias. He scrolled down a bit, seeing a few retweets of admittedly beautiful nude photos of a verdant green haired man before he found Lugh's tweet that read:

_ Stream schedule back to normal! Catch me live Sunday evening at 6pm with a new surprise ;) _

Dedue glanced at the time on his phone. 6:23… He tapped the tweet where it had the link to the chat site. His thumb hovered over the link, wondering if he should even do this. His cock ached in protest.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to humor himself every once in a while.

The link directed him to the seedy chat site. It asked him to verify that he was 18 \--  _ of course he was _ \-- before he was let in as a guest.

Dedue's eyes widened as he was greeted by who he assumed was Lugh holding a  _ massive _ and decidedly inhuman dildo.

"I got this as a gift and it finally came in! It's only a medium, so I can more or less easily graduate from my small Bad Dragon dildo. Oh! I did wash it already, so it should be ready to use!" Lugh chirped, the corner of his eyes crinkling from a grin hidden under the fashion surgical mask he wore. It bore a cute, drooling mouth emote. Dedue was almost disappointed he couldn't see Lugh's lips.

His beautiful green eyes seemed to look straight through the camera at Dedue. "So, how about we get this party started?" Lugh almost giggled.

Dedue gulped dryly, watching as Lugh read the messages that the other users type out, a mixture of approval and lewd suggestions-- to even downright insulting messages.

"Okay, everyone, settle down. You know the drill!" Lugh winked devilishly at the camera, making Dedue blush.

Dedue was new, so he didn't know the drill. But as he wondered what Lugh was referring to, tips started to pile up. 100 tokens, several 20 token messages, and 500 tokens were tipped to Lugh.

The cam model blushed. "Oh, you guys are always so quick to get the first goal." Lugh's face, what was visible of it, tinted pink as he blushed, pulling his mask up slightly to just reveal his pretty mouth, concealing his nose.

There were those lips… Dedue shifted himself as he pushed his shorts down to free his pulsating length. He lounged across the loveseat, barely able to fit due to his large stature, cock in hand as he watched Lugh's tongue press flat against the dildo's tip. Dedue shivered slightly, imagining that toy was him. He palmed the leaking head of his length before stroking once, twice, a third time-- just watching the camboy mouth and suck on the tip.

The chat started spamming out,  _ put it in _ as tips started to pile up slowly. Dedue guiltily admitted to himself that he wanted to see Lugh try to fit all of the enormous toy into him. The tips came in a slow trickle as the ashen-haired cam model sat back licking and sucking and mouthing the length of the dildo, his slender legs opening wide. With his free hand, Lugh palmed and rubbed his hardening arousal through the cute, baby blue cotton panties he had on that hid nearly nothing of his cock. Dedue let out a soft, low groan, biting his lip as he imagined his own hand touching, squeezing, caressing Lugh's pale, slim thighs whilst his other hand steadily pumped his length.

Mewls of pleasure resounded from the camboy as he traced the sheer imprint of his cock, a wet spot forming where the precum leaked and absorbed into the fabric.

"You guys want me to put it in?" Lugh breathed as he pulled off of the tip. A string of saliva clung from his lip to the silicone, causing Dedue's heart to race. His eyes were trained on the beautifully formed lips, the delicious gleam the light bounced off of it, his pink tongue that darted across his bottom lip, capturing Dedue's attention. He wanted to kiss those lips if he had the chance.

He let go of his cock as he felt himself get too close too quick. He huffed, closing his eyes for a moment to focus.

Lugh laughed softly. "Since you've been so generous and good to me, I'll humor you," he seemed to giggle as he reached off camera for a bottle of lube.

The gray-haired, angelic-faced boy pulled his mask back down, squirting an unceremoniously large amount of lube onto the toy, stroking it to get somewhat even coverage. He cleared a small space in the towels that covered the wooden flooring to stick the suction cup down. Dedue spotted a tube protruding from the base. Curious. He wondered what that was. 

The slim-framed male turned around, rubbing the tip of the dildo between his nearly peach shaped ass. Dedue couldn't help but marvel at how shapely it was. He bit his lip, stroking himself slowly once more.

Lugh let out a mewl of pleasure as the head of the dildo slipped into him. "Oh…!" He gasped, one hand groping his ass to spread it a little bit wider. It was a beautiful sight to behold in Dedue's eyes, even through a webcam.

"Goddess, it's so big…" he gasped, rocking his hips slightly.

Dedue's cock twitched in his hand as a bead of precum formed at the head. He gulped, watching intently as Lugh sunk lower and lower onto the ridged shaft, mewls and keens of pleasure emitting from his pretty little mouth. It was then that he noticed that he was wearing a light blue and white-striped thigh highs. It never occurred to Dedue how good those could look on someone. Most especially Lugh.

Lugh's pace was slow and shallow at first, to get used to the size and girth of the toy. He shuddered and moaned as the toy seemed to rub all the right places for him, Dedue surmised, his own pace matching the sole star of the stream. It was difficult to adhere to Lugh's pace, however, as he was no stranger to strict self-control.

"It feels so good, your cock feels so good…" Lugh gasped, addressing nobody and everybody as the toy sank deeper and deeper into his ass.

Dedue broke into a light sweat, imagining that the dildo was his own length, that Lugh had taken it upon himself to sink down onto his cock. It was a beautiful image in his mind's eye. The pace started to pick up as Lugh's hips riding the toy faster than before. The model's back arched as he pulled himself off the dildo before turning around once more to look his audience.

"It feels amazing…" Lugh gasped as he sunk all the way back down, his cock twitching in response. A drop of precum dripped off of his pretty cock onto the towels under him.

Dedue couldn’t help but let out a loud groan as he watched Lugh sink back down and immediately start to ride it once more. Dedue's hand stroked and tagged faster, shuddering as he brought himself closer and closer to his climax.

"Yes!!!" Lugh cried out as he tipped himself over the edge. The toy became covered in a stringy, sticky, white substance as Lugh's own seed spilled onto the towels underneath them.

With a sharp intake of breath, Dedue groaned as he, too, let himself fall over the edge of ecstasy, ropes of his thick cum messing his stomach and chest. He laid back, chest heaving as his brain tried to catch up with what he did. A sense of mild guilt settled into his stomach. Lugh was saying something in the stream, but Dedue just exited out.

Sitting up, he shook his head. This was a one time thing, he wouldn't do this again. It was just a whim, nothing more.

\--

The first few weeks of attending university was more or less a breeze for Dedue. He had all but forgotten about  _ KnightRiderLugh _ , always sitting in the back of his mind. His daily schedule managed to smother the memory of him for the most part. His classes were quite accommodating, which was ideal. He had time in the morning for daily weight lifting on the campus, then morning classes, time to eat a large lunch to fuel the rest of his day, then afternoon classes.

One morning, while he was taking a break, a familiar, loud voice chortled loudly from the lobby of the gym. The shorter, teal-haired young man seemed to stomp in louder than he spoke.

Dedue glanced over as he racked up the Olympic bar to take a break between sets. Oh, Goddess, the loudmouth was approaching him. The other racks were open, why was he going to him?

"Good morning!" The shorter man seemed to warble.

Dedue replied with a gruff, "Good morning."

"Sorry to bother you, but do you mind being my spotter? I went up in weight and I'm not quite sure if I can cut it by myself. Oh!" He thrust out his calloused hand with a grin. "The name's Caspar, by the way!"

Dedue blinked, giving a firm shake. "Sure, I'll spot. My name is Dedue."

"Cool! I'll get warmed up, then! My warm up weight is ninety-five." He said, starting to take off the plates that Dedue was using, keeping the forty-five on. Dedue did the same on the other side.

Much to Dedue's slight dismay, Caspar almost never stopped talking throughout his workout with the exception of working repetitions. He was busy grunting and huffing, straining to lift the weights. For his smaller stature, he was quite strong. Dedue was impressed, however he wished he were deaf. The other man chattered on and on about anything and everything.

Much to Dedue's relief, he was finally done with his work out. "I'm heading out. I'll see you." He collected his bag and towels.

"Oh! Alright, I'll see you around! You were tons of fun to hang out with. Let's lift together again next time!"

Dedue gave a curt nod before leaving the facility to go home.

Every morning during the school week, Dedue saw and worked out with Caspar. His presence was actually more invigorating and energizing than what Dedue would ever admit.

One morning, while they were wiping down the equipment before taking off, Caspar piped up like he usually did.

"So, Dedue, we've been hanging out a lot these past few weeks," Caspar started, to which Dedue nodded in acknowledgement, "I was wondering if you like tea? One of my boyfriends runs this awesome cafe just off campus that serves the best tea and pastries. Super workout friendly!"

Dedue couldn't help but blink. "I don't mind tea, but did you say…boyfriends? Plural?"

"Yeah! I got two of 'em. I'll introduce ya! When are you free?"

Being bombarded with more information than he asked, Dedue couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. "Wait, hold on, what are you saying?"

"I'm asking you out, dude!"

The tan-skinned man was at a loss for words. He sighed and rubbed his nose bridge. "I... I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But you already have two...boyfriends, wouldn't it upset them?"

"Nahhhhh, they're chill. We're all in open relationships anyway."

Dedue didn't quite understand that concept, but he shrugged. "I'm free today after 5. Text me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Nice! I'll see you there!"

Dedue felt more tired than he has in a long time… Caspar was definitely something else. He was almost embarrassed to admit to himself that he was actually looking forward to their “date.”


	2. Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue quietly savored his ginger tea, pointedly ignoring Caspar's chaotic, loud personality for the time being as he and Ashe playfully went at it from across the room. Something was telling Dedue that Ashe seemed familiar, yet he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Something about the tenor of his voice, the softness of it even when he was even a little angry was familiar. He couldn't quite place where he’s heard it before.
> 
> After a while, it settled down again with Caspar going on about his major at school. What Dedue was able to grasp out of the sea of words the younger man said was that he was in his second year of kinesiology--which explained why he was in the gym so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end the year with something that I'm happy with. A more slice-of-life chapter, but I promise it'll get spicy in the next chapter. Thank you Shark and MissMarquin for betaing this chapter! And thank you, readers, for taking your time to read this. Have a Happy New Year, everyone!

Dedue would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this "date." After all, Caspar had specifically stated cheerily that early-morning, "I'm asking you out on a date, dude!" And yet, the bronze-skinned man was quite unsure. He'd never been on a date before, after all. 

Glancing at his GPS device, Dedue determined that the cafe was just up ahead. He scanned the store fronts on the street before spotting a stylish yet simple sign that read “Koffee & Kettle.” He had been pleasantly surprised by how the café was so close to his apartment. He flipped his right blinker to take up an available parking space in front of the quaint set of buildings.

Dedue pulled into a free parking space before ducking out of his eco-friendly SUV. He smoothed his hair back before he looked around. The cafe had a large window that let a lot of natural light into the shop. Even looking in from outside, he could see how clean, well kept, and comfortable it looked.

Glancing around once more, Dedue concluded that Caspar hadn't arrived yet. The large man glanced at the store hours. Six in the morning to nine in the evening, normal hours for a coffee and tea shop. He shrugged and lumbered inside, instinctively ducking to avoid hitting the small bell that rang as he pushed the door open.

Immediately, the Dedue's nose was welcomed by the scents of aromatic coffee roasts and floral and grassy aromas of tea. Somehow, it seemed to relax Dedue, the tension he held in his body melting away just a slight bit.

Charming wooden tables sat around the open space, seeming to bask in the afternoon light. To his right, beyond the table area in the back corner, were a love seat, a sofa, and two cushy-looking chairs for a casual seating area. A large bookcase stood against the back wall, its shelves lined with books and live plants. Now that Dedue noticed, there were potted plants accompanying each sunny area, each a vibrant and verdant green, indicative of excellent care.

It warmed his heart to say the least.

To his left was the ordering counter that seemed unattended. The shelf behind it was lined with teas, coffees, and various tools of the trade that he didn't know what to make of. He walked up to the counter, perusing the menu silently with his arms crossed in front of him. His eyes scanned each item, weighing the fact of whether or not it would taste good.

Coffee?

Perhaps not this late, Dedue's eyes continued to scan the menu, seeing that the tea menu was more extensive. Perhaps he should try one of their blends.

"Sorry about the wait!" Caspar pushed through the door, huffing slightly. "I had to run a quick errand and got stuck in traffic."

Dedue turned, seeing Caspar dressed in a casual T-shirt and jeans. His shirt was broad and tight across his shoulders and chest, the cloth material just light and thin enough to hug each rippling muscle.

"It’s quite alright. I do not mind. I just got here, myself," Dedue replied.

Caspar leaned over the counter. "Hey, Ashe! You here?" The shorter man called.

"Yes, a moment, please! I spilled all of my chai mix on the floor, so I'm just cleaning up." A mildly familiar voice chirped from the back.

Not a moment later, a fair-haired man emerged from the back room, pink cheeked in what Dedue would assume to be frustration. "Oh. A customer! I'm so sorry, I didn't hear the bell go off! Caspar, don't go yelling in my shop if customers are present!"

"Its fine, he's the date I was telling you about!" Caspar grinned widely, clapping Dedue on the back. "Dedue, meet Ashe. He's one of my boyfriends!"

"Pleasure." Dedue leaned forward, holding out a large, scarred hand.

Ashe seemed to ogle at Dedue's suntanned hand before realizing he needed to shake it.

"Pleasure to finally meet you! Caspar was constantly going on about you to me and Linhardt." He chuckled slightly.

Dedue couldn't help but think how beautiful Ashe's voice was and how perfect his lips were, as he chuckled.

"Oh, Linhardt is our third significant other." Caspar said. "Is he here, Ashe? I gotta hand off his stuff." He held up a plastic bag.

Ashe nodded. "He's in his normal spot. He looked pretty ragged when he came over from work at the bookstore."

Caspar patted the Duscurian's back. "I seriously recommend the ginger tea! I'll be back in a second."

Dedue stood there awkwardly. "Always a whirlwind, that one..." he sighed.

"Tell me about it. He has more energy than what most can handle."Ashe paused to laugh softly. "So, what can I get started for you?" Ashe asked, green eyes eager to please.

Clearing his throat and uncrossing his arms, Dedue scanned the extensive tea listing. "I was thinking ginger tea. And perhaps a scone?"

"Sure! It'll be on the house." Ashe informed as Dedue fished out his wallet.

The burly man glanced up in surprise. "Are you certain? I would be more than happy to pay," he replied, a pink blush forming on his face.

"Nah, don't worry about it! It's Caspar's favorite, so running out faster means ordering fresher teas." Ashe's smile was a soft, comfortable glow in Dedue's eyes.

Dedue cleared his throat and nodded once more. “I'll just leave it as a tip, then." He pushed a $10 bill into the tip jar before putting away his wallet, earning a bright smile from Ashe.

"I'll call you when your tea is ready." The barista hummed as he heated up the water.

Dedue nodded and walked around the shop toward the back where he saw Caspar kneeling by someone on the couch that he didn't notice was there until now.

"You should eat at least a little bit, Lin," Caspar sighed, "I know you aren't feeling that great, but starving yourself is just going to make you feel worse."

Even when he was trying to keep his voice quieter and softer, Caspar still managed to be loud.

"Thank you for the chocolate and the other goodies, Caspar, but I would rather sleep right now," a soft, exasperated voice mumbled from under the throw blanket. "Just enjoy your date, okay? I'll be right here."

Caspar sighed and shrugged. "All right, well, if you need me, I'll be right here." He leaned in to give a chaste kiss to the blanket-wrapped being before standing up.

"Oh! Dedue, you scared me." Caspar laughed a little, grinning brightly like he usually does. "That's Linhardt under there. He's not feeling too great today."

"I hope he feels better." Dedue replied sincerely.

"Me, too! Linhardt is no fun if he's feeling sick." Caspar motioned for Dedue to follow him to sit closer to the counter to give Linhardt space.

It was mildly amusing, seeing Dedue in the small tea shop with his large size, attempting to not take up too much space at this cafe table. Caspar continued to talk about Linhardt, how they've been childhood friends, how it changed right after they entered university together, how they met Ashe. Dedue could barely keep up with the whirlwind named Caspar. He talked and talked and talked, but Dedue didn't mind it at all-- even if his face was more or less stoic while listening. It was refreshing to hear someone talk so fondly about their significant others.

Finally, Ashe came by with their tea, Dedue’s requested scone, and complimentary biscuits. "Enjoy," he said with a charming, soft smile. Dedue nodded, thanking him with a hint of a smile on his face, to which Ashe went slightly pink, the barista's smile widening into a grin.

When Dedue took a sip of his tea, he was blown away at how delicious it was. He hadn't had something so delicious since he left Duscur. When he took another sip, he realized that it tasted the exact way his mother made it.

He must have made a face because Caspar asked, "Hey, are you okay? Am I talking too much? You look annoyed all of a sudden."

He lifted a large hand and shook his head. "Nothing like that, I promise." His lip lifted into a small smile, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "The taste is just nostalgic. I haven't had tea this good in years."

"Really? Ashe'll be real happy to hear that!" Caspar twisted around, cupping his mouth as he yelled, "ASHE, HE LIKES YOUR TEA!"

"Caspar! Stop yelling in the shop!" Ashe loudly scolded from the back.

Caspar grinned as he yelled back, "WHAT?"

Dedue quietly savored his ginger tea, pointedly ignoring Caspar's chaotic, loud personality for the time being as he and Ashe playfully went at it from across the room. Something was telling Dedue that Ashe seemed familiar, yet he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Something about the tenor of his voice, the softness of it even when he was even a little angry was familiar. He couldn't quite place where he’s heard it before.

After a while, it settled down again with Caspar going on about his major at school. What Dedue was able to grasp out of the sea of words the younger man said was that he was in his second year of kinesiology--which explained why he was in the gym so often.

"What's your major, Dedue?"

"Botany."

"Oohhh," Casper looked confused, "what's botany?"

Dedue couldn't help but sigh, chuckling a bit under his breath. "Botany is the study of plants. I'm currently in grad school for it."

An expression of realization dawned on Caspar's face as he finally understood.

"Oh! That's pretty dang cool. I never would have thought you were into plants."

"I get that a lot," he took another sip of tea, "It's the physique."

After a few minutes, Ashe walked over, apron off, looking just the slightest bit tired. Dedue glanced at the counter, noticing that there was another employee who had taken over for the next shift for Ashe. He found himself glancing down at Ashe before tearing his eyes away to look at his empty tea cup, then the half-finished scone to his right.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Ashe smiled at the large Duscurian. “I have to ask Caspar something.”

“No problem, I’m going to excuse myself to the bathroom for a moment.” Dedue stood and quickly located where the restrooms were.

As he walked away, he briefly heard from Ashe, “Since Linhardt isn’t going to be able to guest tonight, would you be able to fill in for him, Caspar?”

Caspar, of course, responded with a loud, “yeah, sure!” before Dedue couldn’t hear any more. Not that he was being nosy or needed to know what they were doing.

Not long after, Dedue sat back down in front of Caspar, who had demolished the biscuits that Ashe had brought. Caspar, as usual, continued to pick up and carry conversations. At least he had things to talk about. The conversation was nearly one-sided, but Caspar didn’t seem to mind.

“This is a nice little café. Thank you for introducing me to this place and your boyfriends.” Dedue finally said after they had exhausted all points of interests that Caspar seemed to talk about. Even Caspar seemed like he’d lost a micron of energy by the end of their date. It was around seven in the evening when they finally said their goodbyes. Dedue was quite tired, physically, mentally, and socially. He was just ready to make a proper dinner and go to sleep.

Once Dedue was home, he decided that, since he had already ate quite a bit of sweets today, he may as well just make it into a pizza night. He ordered a pizza online for delivery before taking a well-deserved, hot shower. Dedue couldn’t stop thinking about Ashe. He wracked his brain for where he’s seen him before, where he’d heard his soft and velvety voice. He shook his head, resigning to the fact that he probably won’t be able to sleep tonight from just being hyper-aware of the fact that he couldn’t for the life of him figure it out.

Shortly after drying himself and dressing into clean clothes, the pizza arrived at Dedue’s doorstep. He paid the delivery boy a fair tip before turning resuming the most recent Netflix show he had been binging. He finished his pizza within the hour-long episode, getting up to dispose of the trash appropriately as he checked his phone. Nothing of note, so he checked twitter.

He scrolled while he tidied up the kitchen before finding a tweet from  _ KightRiderLugh _ .

_ Another stream tonight, but with a guest you all know and love! See you at 9~ _

It was just past nine. He shrugged, thinking,  _ I have nothing to lose _ and followed the link to the chat room. Before him was the cam model, his voice soft and calm, a smile on his face. Dedue’s brows furrowed slightly as he squinted at the familiar face behind the mask.  _ Wait a second, is that…? _

“We have a special guest today, everyone! I know you wanted to see him again, so here he is.” Before Dedue could properly deduce who Lugh was behind the mask, his pretty, pale hand reached for the camera and turned it toward a male bound to a dining chair, blindfold on, a pink ball gag in.

Dedue’s eyes widened as his mouth hung open.

“Caspar?”


	3. Mint Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two weeks, Dedue made it a point to avoid Caspar. Not that he was embarrassed or ashamed that he'd, more or less, accidentally stumbled upon the very not-safe-for-work stream with his workout buddy-slash-friend-slash-date. In fact, he was more at a loss for words. What should he say to Caspar?
> 
> Oh, I saw you gagged and tied to a chair while lost in a blind ecstasy with who I presume is Ashe.
> 
> That wouldn’t be remotely fine to say to another human being, whether he knew him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! With everything that's been going on in the world, fine arts was on the backburner of it due to the nature of my day job. Thanks to @Bald_Fossil and another Sylvix server bby for betaing this chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Let's see where this goes, shall we?

“Caspar?”

Dedue couldn’t help but gape at the display. Caspar’s blush was bold on his cheeks up to his ears and down to his heaving chest, the flush of his skin bright against his bright blue hair. Between his lips was a pink ball gag, keeping Caspar shut up for once. Dedue was impressed.

The camera was put down on an unseen surface while Lugh walked up to the restrained and gagged Caspar. Dedue’s blue eyes followed the curve of Lugh’s back and bottom, down his slim, pale legs clothed in white, lace thigh highs, a matching garter belt holding them up. His legs looked especially soft tonight. His cock twitched in agreement. 

Caspar turned his head toward Lugh, letting out a shiver of what Dedue would assume as pleasure while Lugh ran a finger across his chest. A muffled moan and a few huffs escaped the restrained male's gagged mouth. If Dedue wasn’t sure who it was in the chair now, he had ample evidence to support it now.

“Now, what did you all want me to do to him?” Lugh asked, his hands gliding across Caspar’s shoulders and down to his chest, his delicate fingers barely touching Caspar’s pink, erect nipples.

Dedue’s cock strained against his sweatpants. He found himself thinking,  _ I wish it were me in that chair _ . To his great surprise, he didn’t feel guilty or disgusted or ashamed that he thought such a thing. He decided that staying on the couch would be a horrible idea as the last time Dedue decided to tend to his needs here, he ended up with a stiff neck and back. Standing up, eyes trained on the video, he quickly made it to his bed, kicking off his sweats and underwear. He sat up against the wall, idly stroking his length as he watched Lugh leave rosy teeth marks on Caspar’s shoulder and neck. Dedue gave his cock a few generous tugs before stopping.

Each mark and touch Lugh left on Caspar’s skin made him whine and twitch with anticipation. Eventually, Lugh knelt down onto the floor, lapping at Caspar’s velvety length, earning a sweet, muffled moan, his chest and biceps straining at his bindings. His head fell back against the back of the dining chair, his hands grasping at air, calloused fingers clenching and grabbing at imaginary silver locks just out of his reach.

Lugh must have done something because Caspar jumped and let out a long, loud moan. Dedue tore his eyes away from Caspar's face and back down to Lugh. His pink, lush lips sucked and bobbed around Caspars length, his hand wedged between his legs, his fingers presumably buried deep in him.

Fuck. Dedue squeezed his cock with a sigh. He didn't know that people did things like this, or that he liked things like this.

Dedue must have lost himself in his own pleasure because the next thing he knew, he was watching Lugh lube himself and Caspar up before he straddled him, Caspar's length sliding easily between his cheeks, framed by white lace garters that were just perfect. Dedue shuddered, immediately imagining himself in that chair instead of Caspar, wondering what it would feel like buried inside of Lugh as he lowered himself down onto his length.

His breath quickened as he closed his eyes, the mewls and sighs of Lugh's soft voice filled his ears. Dedue’s large hand worked at his length, a familiar, yet unwelcome sense of guilt nagging at the back of his head.

He’d all but forgotten about the inkling--the idea--of Lugh’s true identity being Ashe; the sweet and soft-spoken man at the cafe that Dedue came to know not even a few hours before then.

He hastily shoved the possibility deep into the back of his mind. Right now, his body craved more, for release. Dedue opened his eyes again, having seen Lugh change positions from facing Caspar to facing the camera, his feet propped onto Caspar’s knees, as he worked himself up and down on the thick length, his expression of pure ecstasy. Caspar nuzzled Lugh’s neck, his nostrils flaring, his mouth working at the ball gag as if he wanted to just take a large bite out of Lugh’s pale, beautiful neck. Dedue would like to be buried in his neck if he could.

It was when Caspar started to buck was when Lugh’s expression melted from ecstasy to an almost diabolical need. His hips met Caspar’s wild presses into him, one arm grabbing the back of the chair, the other one furiously pumping himself to reach his end.

Dedue’s hand matched Lugh’s fervent pace, the heat and tightness in his stomach building stronger and stronger. His jaw clenched, sweat dripping down his brow as he and Lugh both reached their climax. Lugh let out a beautiful chime of a howl of pleasure, tightening around Caspar’s length, sending him over the edge as well.

Dedue let out a choked moan as thick threads of white coated his hand and stomach. His chest heaved as he kept stroking, chasing the high of climax. He watched Lugh ease himself off of Caspar, showing off his ass, dripping with Caspar’s seed. Goddess, his ass looked so soft…

When he paid attention again, Lugh had undone Caspar’s restraints and his ball-gag, but kept his blindfold on.

“Goddess, Lugh, I want to fuck you more…”

The cold realization that the restrained man was, indeed, Caspar hit Dedue like a sudden, thunderous downpour of reality. He exited out of the chat, sucking his breath in. He just masturbated to a friend and one of his significant others… and the chance of him meeting Caspar in the morning was high. What would he say? What would he do?

All of a sudden, Dedue’s mouth felt as dry as the desert at the idea of even seeing Caspar again after what he’d just done. He needed to not meet Caspar again, whether it meant getting to the gym hours earlier or joining the afternoon crowd.

He needed to sort himself out, mentally and physically at this point, as he stood up to take another scalding hot shower.

\--

The next two weeks, Dedue made it a point to avoid Caspar. Not that he was embarrassed or ashamed that he'd, more or less, accidentally stumbled upon the very not-safe-for-work stream with his workout buddy-slash-friend-slash-date. In fact, he was more at a loss for words. What should he say to Caspar?

_ Oh, I saw you gagged and tied to a chair while lost in a blind ecstasy with who I presume is Ashe. _

That wouldn’t be remotely fine to say to another human being, whether he knew him or not.

Whilst thinking this, Dedue’s muscles buckled with fatigue as he tried to get it up to the rack by himself. He felt his vision blacking out as he let out a grunt, finally placing the bar back onto the rack, back arching off of the bench. Dedue let himself collapse onto the bench, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes.

"Man, you really need to keep a spotter around if you're just gonna hit failure like that, Dedue." A familiar, boisterous voice stated as soon as Dedue could even hear.

Dedue squinted above him, seeing Caspar leaning on the bar just through the stars in his vision. His face suddenly felt warm. He sat up. “You shouldn’t lean on the bar like that,” Dedue growled.

"Mornin' to you, too! It's been a while since I last caught you at the gym."

He sat up and grabbed his water bottle. "Good morning." He replied, closing his eyes with a huge sigh after taking a huge swig of water.

Looks like he couldn't avoid him today.

"Have you been coming in earlier?"

Dedue nods.

"You must be pressed for time, huh?"

_ Not really, _ Dedue thought to himself as he walked over to the pull up bars. "Class and homework has been taking up more of my free time. Waking up earlier is the best option to make accommodations."

"That's rough," Caspar replied, following him.

Dedue reached and pulled himself up for a handful of reps as a warm up. After the thirtieth rep, he dropped down and grabbed his drop belt by his feet, tying it around his waist before tying a twenty-five pound plate to it. He was trying his best not to look directly at Caspar lest his brain became flooded with memories of that stream a few weeks ago.

"Grad school is just like that sometimes," Dedue grunted as his large hands reached up and wrapped around the pull up bar. He pulled himself up, knocking out another fifteen repetitions.

"Ohhh," Caspar leaned against the other side of the pull up bar station. "Right, well, Ashe and Linhardt have been asking about you, wondering where you've been, so, ya know," He shrugged his shoulders. "People get busy."

When he finished his third set, he half glared at Caspar. “Both of them have been asking?” he asked, face scrunching in a way that most people would think is displeasure, but Caspar knew it was mostly confusion.

“Yeah! Ashe really wants to get to know you better. Lin, I think, was just being polite. But Ashe has been kind of disappointed that he hasn’t seen you since our date.”

Dedue stretched his neck for a moment. “We barely had a conversation, Ashe and I.” He grunted as he reached up and continued his work-out. Caspar seemed to finally follow suit on the pull up bars next to him, easily lifting and lowering himself.

“Well,” Caspar sighed as he dropped down onto the floor, “Either way, he’s been really interested in you. I think you should talk to him.”

Dedue’s would have flushed red if it wasn’t already colored from lifting. “Perhaps,” he grunted as he put back the plate.

“Anyway, I’m done for the morning, I’ll see you later.” Dedue quickly picked up all of his belongings before trying to make an escape to the shower room where the rest of his things were.

“Oh, I’m actually also going to shower, too. It was cardio day for me.” Caspar’s chipper voice said as he followed Dedue, much to his chagrin.

Dedue quickly grabbed his towel and his toiletries from his locker before retreating to the showers, trying to ignore Caspar’s chattering. Thankfully, the shower stalls were more or less private. He undressed and turned on the shower as hot as it could get to get his mind off of Caspar. Another shower in the vicinity started, but thankfully not immediately next to him. At least Caspar had that much sense.

The water was steaming hot, just like Dedue liked it. Unlike at home, he was able to fully stand under the showers without hunching over to get his head under. He stood with his back against the stream of water, feeling the droplets pummel his sore muscles. He sighed, rolling his head and stretching it. He was going to eventually have to find a way to confront Caspar on the topic of the stream. He washed up swiftly, not bothering to dry off the droplets coming off him in deluge as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He carted his toiletries back to his locker with the rest of his things.

Now, he would say he didn't notice Caspar as he walked back to his own locker, but Caspar didn't exactly do anything quietly. Caspar's heavy footsteps, even barefooted, could be heard walking from the shower stall toward his locker, noisily opening and letting it swing open and hit the neighboring locker without a care. Dedue closed his eyes as he pulled the towel from his waist to dry his shoulders and hair.

In that instant, Dedue suddenly remembered KnightRiderLugh sinking down on Caspar's cock, his own arousal making itself apparent. His hand holding the towel covered his groin, however, Caspar had already seen. And loudly at that.

"Whoa! You're HUGE."

Dedue felt his face warm to a broiling temperature. "Caspar--"

"I figured you would be big, but man, you're just," Caspar let out a hearty laugh, "Wow!"

Dedue dug into his bag for his boxers, yet the suddenly extremely important piece of clothing eluded him with how flustered he was feeling right in this moment. His fingers grasped at everything else but the familiar cotton drawers that probably hid itself in spite of Dedue's burning embarrassment and obvious, stiff arousal. He pulled his hand out from his gym bag, forsaking the underwear.

"Caspar--"

"Like, damn, I think it's as big as my forearm--"

Dedue growled, "Caspar" dangerously, but he was cut off again.

"--and my forearm is pretty muscular already--"

"Caspar!"

That dangerous tone finally got Caspar to pay attention and realize he had been loudly proclaiming Dedue's blessings to the rest of the locker room. Dedue was sure that there wasn't more than four or five other individuals in the gym, but that made it just the more embarrassing. "That is enough."

"Alright, my bad, sorry." Caspar laughed. "But just as a last edition, I think Ashe would like you a lot."

Thick, calloused fingers scratched at the back of his head, a deep scowl embedded into Dedue's face, though his blush was more than telling. He wanted to get to know Ashe more, of course, but the burning question as to if Ashe was, indeed, KnightRiderLugh was more pressing,than his own attraction to the angelic-faced barista.

As he silently clothed himself, still very much red-faced, he couldn't help but think about when he would be free to even entertain a date--or something close--with Ashe. It gave Dedue butterflies, though on a different scale than what he had felt when he had gone on the date with Caspar.

After he had finished dressing, Dedue turned to Caspar. "I have a lot of work to get done this week and the next, but I should have time at the end of the month to at least entertain a... date, so to speak, with Ashe. Or as a group." He sounded unsure of himself, which was rare, but it was the best he could muster considering the topic.

Caspar seemed to brighten up. "Right! Sounds good! I'll let Ashe know!" He grinned even brighter. "You probably gotta go, so I'll see you later, okay?" He flashed Dedue a thumbs up before running off.

With a heavy sigh, Dedue collapsed onto the locker room bench in exasperation. "Always a whirlwind..." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on social media, please follow my twitter @/slaaneshiisa!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to the similarly single-braincelled heathens at the Sylvix discord for being infinitely supportive!!!


End file.
